Logan can't handle pressure
by Samara13
Summary: My view on Welcome Back Big Time. Logan freaks.. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Kendall crashed on the couch in the lobby next to James.

"Wow, you look pretty beat." James said.

"People normally don't look happy when their girlfriends' kissing some other guy!"

"You're still thinking about that?" "Kendall, Jo is just doing her job as an actress, that's all!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" "Where's Carlos?"

"He's getting some stuff for our super cool awesome party tonight."

"You're having a party?"

"Yeah, by tonight everyone here will know who Big Time Rush is!"

He screamed that last sentence and now people were staring at him.

"Sorry..."

Suddenly they saw Kelly walking fast past them.

"Hey Kelly what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Oh I'm going to check on Logan."

"Why, what's he doing?" James asked.

"He's doing the work for school ."

"Okay, who's helping him?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Gustavo and I wanted to but we got an emergency call from Griffin."

"So no one is helping him?" The two guys screamed.

Kelly jumped and took a few steps back.

"No...he told me he'd be fine."

The two looked at her in terror.

"Why is something wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong, Logan can't handle pressure!" Kendall said.

"So, I'll tell him to get a break..."

"Kendall, he's gonna freak..." James said scared.

"Calm down!" "Kelly, how long is Logan up there by himself?"

"Don't know, three maybe four hours."

"This is bad, this is very very bad, it's gonna be just like last time..." James said with his hands in his hair.

"It can't be as bad as last time...can it?"

"Why, what are you talking about?" Kelly asked.

"Well, when Logan's under pressure he...freaks..." Kendall said.

"So...all of you freaked at least once since you are here." Kelly said.

"But not Logan!" James said.

"It takes a lot to get Logan to freak, but when he does..." Kendall started.

"When he does...?"

"Let's say the reason why Carlos always wears a helmet is because of Logan's last time he freaked." James said.

"Really, I thought that was because he just liked to smash into things."

"Well that too." James said.

"Who likes to smash into things?"

Carlos walked up to them with his hands full of bags of crisps and cans of soda.

"We'll explain later, we've got a problem!" Kendall said.

"The worst thing is..." James said looking at Kelly. "That after he freaked, he gets sick."

"IS LOGAN FREAKING?" Carlos screamed.

He immediately grabbed his helmet and threw it on his head. Again everybody looked at them.

"Sorry!" Carlos said.

"We don't know!" Kendall said.

"Where is he?"

"In our apartment." James said.

"Than what on earth are we doing here?"

The three of them dashed to the elevator with Kelly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos pushed his ear against the door of 2J.

"I can't hear anything..."

"Who's going first?" James asked.

"O please, I'll go first, babies!"

Kelly pushed Carlos aside and opened the door. The three boys followed her carefully and looked around. Everything looked normal, except for all the paperwork laying on the table and a melon and toaster in the kitchen. Logan was sitting in the couch, his head over a book.

"Hey Logan, how are you doing?" Kendall asked like to a five year old.

Logan didn't respond but kept on reading. The three others carefully sneaked up to the couch.

"So...need any help with the work?" James asked.

Finally Logan looked up. His eyes were red and he was very pale.

"Help?"

His voice sounded very hoarse and low.

"Yeah, with all the homework for tomorrow."

"I'm almost done!" He growled.

"With everything, that's impossible!" Carlos said.

"I only have to finish the last few pages of this book and I'm done with the book reports and I can start with the math and then I can do the science projects..."

Logan took the book in his hands and continued reading. The others noticed his hands were trembling.

"Maybe you should take a break..." Kendall offered.

"NO I CAN'T TAKE A BREAK, THIS STUFF HAS TO BE DONE BY TOMORROW AND AVERAGE A C+ AND AS YOU THINK YOU'RE LITTLE GIRLFRIEND PROBLEMS OR THAT WEEPING BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS YOU IS MORE IMPORTANT I HAVE TO DO IT ALL BY MYSELF SO I CAN'T TAKE A BREAK!"

By the end of that sentence, all the three were hiding behind the couch on the other side of the room.

"Logan calm down, you're freaking out!" Carlos screamed.

"O really?"

An apple flew through the air and hit James on the head.

"See...helmet!" Carlos said tapping his helmet with his hand.

"I'm outta here!"James said.

He ran to the door with Kendall and Carlos following him. Kelly was still standing at the door and couldn't believe what she saw. Kendall rushed back, grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"What...what was that?" She asked.

"That was Logan freaking mildly." James said rubbing the spot where the apple hit him.

"Mildly?"

The three nodded.

"It will get worse." Kendall said with the tone of a doctor.

"Why, he is so good at schoolwork!"

"Yes he is, _when _a teacher gives up homework a week before due, so he's got all the time to plan it." James said.

"Well, what do we do about it?"

"We need to find someone who can calm him down, but who?" Carlos said.


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys ran towards the pool and looked around.

"Camille!" Kendall screamed.

"Camille we need help!" Carlos joined.

"You're doing this all wrong." James said. "Watch and learn guys."

He walked to the middle of the square and put his hands at his mouth.

"What did you say Logan, you're ready to kiss Camille?"

Within a second Camille appeared, knocking James off his feet.

"What, where is he?"

"Camille, we need your help." Kendall said while Carlos pulled James up. "Or actually, Logan needs your help."

"Why, is he sick, lonely, sad, is he going to die?"

"No, no, no and thank god NO."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He's freaking." Carlos said.

"Freaking, is that all?"

"It's clearly you haven't seen Logan freak before, am I right?" James said.

"Yeah I saw him freaking, like when I first kissed him to "rehearse"."

"No, that's just uncomfortable." Kendall corrected her.

"I'll go talk to him, it probably isn't that bad."

The boys watched as she marched towards the elevators.

"Poor girl, she doesn't know what she is up to..." James sighed.

They quickly followed her. When they reached the hallway, she was already in.

"Should we go in as well?" Carlos whispered.

"No way!" Kendall said. "When he sees us he'll definitely freak again."

So they waited in the hallway. After five minutes the door opened. Camille came out. Her face was white and her mouth was open.

"And, how did it go?" Carlos asked.

"I...I...I didn't know Logan could...be so furious."

"Uh...crazy or insane could be better words." James said.

"But, did he...scream or did he throw food at you?" Carlos asked.

"Well first he was obsessed with a book, but when I tried to calm him down by rubbing over his shoulders he started to yell."

"And that doesn't upset you?" Kendall asked.

"Well it did first, but he's still cute." "Good luck bringing him to senses!"

"Wait wait, where you're going?" Carlos asked desperate.

"My day is full of auditions, I'm sorry."

They watched how Camille disappeared around the corner and groaned.

"This sucks!" James said while he slid down the wall and sat down.

The other two followed his example.

"So, what now?" Carlos asked.

Kendall was staring at the door with a frown.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Camille said Logan was reading a book, you don't think that's the same book he was reading while we were in, do you?"

"No, even I could read five pages in that time." Carlos said.

"Maybe his mind screwed up by all that screaming of his..." James sighed.

"Maybe we're not looking for the right kind of person." Kendall said.

A smile appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"We thought of Camille because she's in love with Logan." "But maybe we need someone with no emotion at all..."


	4. Chapter 4

Gustavo was sitting behind his desk, trying to fold a piece of paper into a swan. So far he had something that looked like a snow man. Suddenly his door opened and three members of Big Time Rush ran in and started to talk.

"Wow, wow, wow stop!"

The boys made silence and sat down on the chairs.

"Now what's going on?"

"We need you to help Logan." James said.

"Why?"

"Because he's freaking." Carlos said.

"What do you mean by freaking?"

"Screaming, throwing stuff, caused by the giant pile of work that _you_ set him up with!" Kendall said pointing a threatening finger at the man.

"First of all, you're schoolwork is irrelative to me." "Second of all, the _four_ of you are supposed to work on the school stuff." "So why should _I_ help you?"

"Because you can't perform at Rocktober Fest with only three singers." James said simply.

"Good come back." Gustavo admitted.

Fifteen minutes later they stood in front of apartment 2J.

"So, you're ready?" Carlos asked.

Gustavo was wearing a too small blue hockey helmet.

"I think I can handle a pup without this thing on my head." Gustavo said.

"Believe me...you don't!" Carlos said.

He opened the door and Kendall and James pushed Gustavo in. They waited nervously. Five minutes later the door opened. All kinds of food was thrown against the wall.

"DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO GET FINISHED BEFORE THAT STUPID ROCKTOBER FEST BEGINS!"

Gustavo backed up against the hallway's wall, shielding his face with his arms to avoid getting hit with banana's and bread. A roll of tape flew and hit the helmet. Logan's hand appeared and slammed the door.

"You told him to work harder?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I told him that, he wasn't even halfway with the math!" "Carlos, thanks for the helmet."

"No problem." Carlos said with a grin.

"Thanks Gustavo, thanks for making him even stress more!" Kendall yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault the pup is freaking!"

"Okay stop it!" James yelled. "I've got an idea!"

At that moment Jo walked into the hallway.

"Hey Kendall, I thought we would meet in the lobby at two?"

"O...o sorry Jo I totally forgot!" "It's just that I..."

"He wanted to get you some fruit." James said.

He pushed two banana's into Kendalls arms and pushed him towards Jo.

"Have a great date, we'll take care of everything here!"

He, Carlos and Gustavo watched how Kendall and Jo walked to the elevators, Kendall with a confused face.

"What do you mean, we'll take care of everything?"Carlos asked panicked.

"As I said, I've got an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"So we'll go over the plan one more time, okay?"

James, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly were sitting in the lobby. James and Carlos were both in shiny jackets.

"Gustavo and Kelly make sure everyone knows that the party is in apartment 2J, while Carlos and I hang up all the balloons and stuff." "Once the party started and Logan sees all his friends, he'll forget about the school work and party along!"

"Good plan...one thing though." Kelly said. "How do you make sure Logan won't kill you while you decorate?"

"As long as we don't disturb him he won't harm us." James said. "At least I hope..."

"Okay, let's do this, Rocktober Fest is getting closer." Gustavo said impatient.

Gustavo and Kelly head towards the pool while James and Carlos walked to the elevators, their hands filled with party decorations.

"Okay, here we go..." Carlos said.

He opened the door and the two walked in. Logan was still sitting in the couch, his hands in his hair, staring at one of the math assignments. James and Carlos didn't make eye contact, but started to hang up balloons in the kitchen. After half an hour they were done. Logan hadn't moved since and was still writing on the same paper. His hair was all messed up, his shirt was messy and his eyes were even redder than first.

"Shouldn't we comfort him or something?" Carlos whispered.

"No it's better to let him be for now." James whispered back.

They walked back to the lobby to meet Kelly and Gustavo.

"Everyone in Palm Woods knows about the party." Kelly said.

"And we've decorated the apartment." Carlos said.

The two high fived each other.

**Two hours later**

"Okay come on, the party's here!" James yelled at some lost people in the hallway.

The apartment was getting pretty full. Almost everyone was having a good time talking to each other and enjoying the drinks and snacks.

"Time for music?" Carlos asked.

He glanced at Logan, who was now sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the melon and muttering in himself.

"Might want to wait 'till Camille gets here." James said also looking at Logan.

As like magic, Camille walked in.

"Hey guys, great party!" She said.

"Thanks!" Carlos said with a grin.

"So, you've managed to calm Logan down?"

"No but we hope the party will cheer him up." James said.

"Is that such a good idea..."

"Yes it is, believe me." James said.

The two boys walked away to greet more guests. Camille spotted Logan at the kitchen table and walked to him.

"Hey Logan, how are you doing?"

Logan didn't say anything but just kept shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"N...no...h...help...alone...everything..."

Suddenly music started to play.

_So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each other shoulders!_

Logan looked up and started to laugh very high.

"Leaning on each other's shoulder huh, well I don't see any shoulders, WHERE ARE MY SHOULDERS HUH?"

And with that Logan grabbed the paperwork and the melon and ran into his room.

"Well...at least he didn't throw the melon at someone..." Carlos said.


	6. Chapter 6

"This was the best afternoon in a long time." Jo said while she and Kendall walked into the hallway of Kendall's apartment.

"It sure was." Kendall said. "Wanna have another pick nick tomorrow?"

"No I have scenes to do tomorrow..." "What's that noise?"

_Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up!_

"Isn't that your new song?"Jo asked.

"Yeah it is and I think it's coming out of our apartment..."

They speed walked the last few meters to apartment 2J and opened the door.

"Oh no..." Kendall groaned.

"Hey I didn't know you were having a party, why didn't you say?" Jo asked while she walked in.

Kendall didn't hear that.

"JAMES, CARLOS!"

Immediately the two appeared in front of him.

"Hey there Kendall, had a nice date with Jo?" James asked.

"What is this?"

"We're having our "Welcome Back Big Time Party", thought you knew about it." Carlos said.

"Yes but I thought one of your best friends would be more important!"

"But we're helping Logan with having this party!" Carlos pleaded.

Kendall groaned again and pressed his hand against his forehead.

"James...please explain..."

"Well, we thought that having this party here would distract Logan from all the schoolwork."

"How could you have thought that loud music and like twenty screaming teenagers would help Logan." "Never mind, where is he?"

"He locked himself in his room when he heard _Halfway There_." Carlos said.

"Great!" "Well at the bright side, nothing can get this worse."

"Pups!"

"Apparently it can."

Gustavo walked up to the three boys.

"How are things working with the freaking pup?" "Is he back to normal already?"

"No, for all I know things are getting worse." Kendall said.

"Time is running out before Rocktober Fest starts so I am going to end this myself."

"As good as you did last time?" James snickered.

"That was when I was the nice guy, now it's time for the bad guy." "Where is he?"

"In his room, why?" Kendall said.

"I have questioned ten psychiatrists and they all say that the only thing Logan needs is fresh air and some refreshment."

"What are you going to do with him?" Carlos asked.

"I am going to throw him into the Palm Woods Pool." Gustavo said proudly. "But I will need you three to help me getting him in there."

"Is this the right thing to do?' Kendall complained when they were standing in front of Logan and Kendall's room.

"Come on Kendall, we need to do this to help him!" Carlos said.

Gustavo started banging on the door.

"Open up pup, we need to talk to you!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Man, his voice sounds terrible..."James whispered.

"Logan, you need to come out, this isn't healthy!" Kendall screamed.

"Listen up, if you don't open this door right now, I'll slam right through it!" Gustavo screamed even harder.

"Go ahead!"

"What are you doing?" Camille asked when she stood between James and Carlos.

"We're trying to get Logan out of his room." Carlos said.

"And then dunk him into the pool." James said.

"Kendall, Bitters's coming!" Jo yelled from the front door.

"O my god can this get any worse!" Kendall yelled. "Okay, leave Logan alone and make sure this party is going to end, I will get Jo and keep Bitters away."

Without waiting for an answer he walked to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall and Jo ran through the corridors of Palm Woods with an angry Bitters following them.

"This is going pretty well isn't it?"Jo said.

"Yeah I just hope Carlos and James do what they have to do."

"The Party Kings of Palm Woods, don't get your hopes on." Jo laughed.

They ran around a corner and had sight from the pool.

"What the..."

All the guests that were first in the apartment were now partying around the pool.

"Okay, okay don't freak, I'll make sure they all stop partying, you keep Bitters chasing you." Jo said before Kendall could let out another word.

She turned left and disappeared into one of the elevators. Slowly Kendall began to think.

_If the party's at the pool...than where are James and Carlos?_

He dashed to the elevators and pressed on the button to level 2. There was a lot of trash in the corridor, pieces of once floating balloons, slingers and more party stuff covered the floor.

"LET ME GO!"

_Oh god, that can't be good!_

Kendall threw the door open and watched in horror. James and Carlos both had one of Logan's leg and Gustavo was holding Logan around his chest. Logan was desperately holding on to the side of the opening of the door.

"KENDALL, GET THEM OFF ME SO I CAN GO BACK TO WORK!"

"No, Kendall is helping us to get you outside!" Carlos yelled.

"I told you to leave him alone!" Kendall yelled back.

"Are you gonna help or what?" James said.

Kendall didn't know what to do. On one side he didn't want to hurt Logan, but on the other side if getting him some fresh air was gonna help...

He walked to the four and grabbed Logan's arms before he could hit someone...again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I NEED TO GET THE SCHOOLWORK DONE!"

"This is for your own good Logan." Kendall said.

"Stop screaming will you, you'll wreck your voice for the Rocktober Fest!" Gustavo said.

Very, very wrong thing to say...

"O REALLY, WELL THIS IS HOW I THINK ABOUT THAT STUPID ROCKTOBER FEST OF YOURS!"

A whole lot of words came out of his mouth which they never thought he would ever say. By the time he was done they were already in the lobby. Logan was still struggling but not as hard as upstairs. He was panting low.

Kendall let go of Logan's arms when they reached the pool. The pool was deserted, apparently Jo figured a way to end the party. He figured the guys and Gustavo would lay him on one of the beds, but they walked to the edge of the pool.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

He watched in horror as they threw Logan's body into the cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Cooling him down by throwing him in the pool." Carlos said.

"Are you insane, he is exhausted and you throw him in a pool?"

"We...didn't look at it that way..." James said.

The three of them ran towards Logan, who was now climbing out of the pool.

"Logan...are you okay?" Carlos asked worried.

Logan sighed deep.

"Let's see..." He almost whispered. "I am working my head off for the entire day, got interrupted four times, got attacked by four people of which three were my best friends for who I was working this hard and on top of all got thrown into an ice cold pool." "So...no Carlos I am not okay."

Kendall, Carlos and James watched how Logan walked back into the lobby.

"Man...I feel terrible." James said.

"Me too..." The other two said.

"So pups, is Logan getting ready for Rocktober Fest already?" Gustavo asked while he walked up to them.

They all looked at him with angry faces. Next thing, Gustavo was the one flying through the air before falling into the pool himself.

"We have to apologize." Kendall said while he and two of his friends walked through the corridors.

He opened the door to their apartment and they all walked straight to Logan and Kendall's room. The door was shut.

"Logan, we want to talk to you." James said knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

"Logan come on we know you're mad at us but please let us explain." Carlos said.

"You don't think he's...do you?" Kendall asked.

"If he is, Gustavo will be pretty mad." James said.

"Out of my way." Carlos said while he put on his helmet.

James and Kendall quickly did so. Carlos stepped back before smashing the door open. Logan was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Yep...he is." The three friends said.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened and a soaked Gustavo came in.

"Please tell me that Logan is back to normal." He said.

James and Carlos were hoisting Logan on his bed while Kendall walked to Gustavo.

"No he is not back to normal, in fact he passed out!" He said mad.

"Passed out?" "But what about Rocktober Fest?"

Carlos and James walked out the room towards the two.

"If you say another word about that stupid Rocktober Fest...!" Carlos threatened.

"Calm down Carlos." Kendall said.

The three boys walked to the couch, took each a math paper and started to read it.

"What are you doing?" Gustavo asked.

"We're doing our homework and what's left of Logan's" James said.

"He's already done with all the book reports." Carlos said to his friends.

"Math's almost done too." Kendall said throwing a paper with Logan's writing back on the table.

Gustavo stood next to the couch, a bit intimidated about the boys mature acting.

"Well...anything that I can do?"

"No." Three voices sounded.

"Then I'll head back to Roque Records to get things done for..."

He stopped when Carlos shot him a dangerous look.

"...for the thing."

Gustavo turned around and walked out of the apartment.

Hours later, Logan woke up. He groaned and rubbed his fore head. It hurt a lot. He turned on his side and grabbed for his clock, but it wasn't on his night stand anymore. Logan sat up and tried to look around, but the room was too dark.

"Does anyone know how to activate a laser gun?" Carlos voice sounded from outside the room.

"I do!" James reacted.

Seconds later there was a pretty big explosion sound. Logan swung his legs out of the bed but accidently threw his entire night stand on the ground. The door opened and Logan was blinded by the sudden light.

"Hey did we wake you?" Kendalls voice sounded.

Slowly Logan saw Kendalls body through the light.

"No, I was already awake." Logan said with a croaky voice.

Kendall sat on his own bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Got a head ache and a sore throat but that's all."

Kendall laughed. "Of course you've got a sore throat, with all your screaming."

Logan felt how his head got red.

"I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be." Kendall immediately shut that point. "We were wrong for not helping you from the start."

"What time is it?"

"Six o'clock I guess..."

Logan stood up and wanted to get dressed when he realized he already was.

"Yeah we figured that wasn't necessary." Kendall said.

The two of them walked to the living room. James and Carlos were standing next to the couch and quickly threw a blanket over something. Now they were staring at the other two with very guilty faces.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked suspicious.

"Nothing, anyone care for a drink in the _kitchen_?" James asked immediately walking to the fridge.

"Yes the kitchen sounds good James." Carlos said following James quickly.

Logan and Kendall shrugged their shoulders and went to the kitchen as well. James and Carlos put four glasses of soda on the table and they all sat down.

"How are you Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Feeling a bit burned out that's all..."

"Burned, nothing's burned what do you mean with that?" James suddenly asked hysterical.

Carlos kicked James under the table and Kendall and Logan just stared at the two for a moment.

"What are we gonna do with Rocktober Fest?" Logan asked.

"Don't know, first we have to hand in our homework at eight." Kendall said.

"O my god the homework!" Logan yelled while he jumped up.

"Relax, we've finished it." Carlos said.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, well everything except my science project."

"What's wrong?"

"The laser still keeps shooting on his own accord."

"Did you attach the red wire to the green hole?"

James and Carlos looked at each other, jumped off their seats and raced to their room. Logan walked to the cabinets and got himself a painkiller.

"I wonder what dumb and dumber did that made them so jumpy..." Kendall said while he walked to the couch.

"Probably burned a hole in the cushions." Logan said before throwing the pill in his mouth and drink big gulps of water.

Kendall lifted the blanket and revealed a now black and melted red game boy.

"Oh oh..." Both boys said.

At that moment the door opened and Mrs. Knight and Katie came in.

"Hey guys were back!" Mrs. Knight said cheery.

"What's that?" Katie asked pointing at the game boy. "Is that mine?"

"James and Carlos did it!" Logan said when Katie walked towards him.

Katie grabbed a frying pan. "Where are they?"

"In their room!" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall and Logan with one raised eyebrow as Katie ran towards the sleeping rooms.

"Did anything happen here while we were gone?"

Logan and Kendall looked at each other.

"No, not really." Both said.

"No Katie, stay back, we've got a laser!"James's voice sounded.

A lot of metal on metal sounds were followed.

"Oh man...my laser..." Carlos groaned.

"So, got all your homework done?" Mrs. Knight asked when she made herself some coffee.

Kendall shot Logan a guilty look.

"Yep, turned out it wasn't as much as we thought it was." Logan said.

At that moment, James and Carlos made a race through the living room, into the corridor with an angry, frying pan armed, Katie just behind them.

THE END!

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
